Present For You
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: 4 Mei, adalah ulang tahun Izaya. Shizuo yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan hal itu dipaksa Erika untuk membeli kado . Kado apa yang akan Shizuo berikan? Special fic for Izaya's birthday. Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

Special fic for Izaya's birthday.

* * *

**Present For You**

* * *

Sekarang masih pagi, baru pukul lima pagi. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam masih tertidur di ranjangnya, masih berkutat dengan mimpi indahnya. Tapi, semuanya terusik ketika ia merasa ada dua orang yang menaiki ranjangnya.

"Ssst, jangan berisik Kururi-chan," ujar seorang gadis yang berambut kepang coklat.

"Hmm," ujar gadis berambut coklat pendek.

Mereka berdua menaiki ranjang Izaya dan mulai membunyikan terompet yang mereka bawa tepat di kuping Izaya. Bisa dibayangkan Izaya yang tadi tidur dengan nyenyak harus dibangunkan dengan cara seperti itu. Kasihan dia...

"Izaya nii-chan, selamat ulang tahun!" ujar gadis berambut kepang itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun," ujar gadis berambut coklat pendek dengan nada datar.

Izaya yang mendapat kejutan yang membuatnya bisa sakit jantung dadakan itu langsung bangun dan melihat kedua adik kembarnya sedang duduk di ranjangnya dan tersenyum, kecuali gadis berambut pendek yang memasang wajah datarnya itu.

"Aih, Mairu dan Kururi. Kalian tidak bisa membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih ajaib lagi?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu, dialah Orihara Izaya.

Kedua gadis yang dipanggil Mairu dan Kururi itu hanya terdiam dan tersenyum kecuali Kururi. Izaya tahu bahwa kedua adik kembarnya ini mengucapakan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut kedua adik kembarnya itu.

"Terima kasih ya," ujar Izaya.

"Iya," jawab mereka bersamaan.

Izaya langsung bangun dari ranjangnya, demikian juga Mairu dan Kururi. Kedua gadis itu ingin bersiap-siap ke sekolah, sedangkan Izaya hanya diam. Iya, ia tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan di jam seperti ini? Sepertinya tidur lagi adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Nanti aku ingin bertem dengan Shizu-chan. Ihihi..." ujar Izaya sambil tertawa gaje(?) dan tidur kembali.

* * *

Pagi hari yang sama di Ikebukuro, semua warga Ikebukuro sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan _hoodie _bulu-nya itu sedang berjalan-jalan di Ikebukuro. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Orihara Izaya. Dia yang adalah pecinta manusia itu sedang menikmati pemandangan manusia-manusianya.

'Wah, memang paling enak melihat meanusia di pagi hari,' batin Izaya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai layaknya penari balet(?) dan berkeliling mencari suasana baru. Mungkin bukan suasana baru, tetapi suasana yang biasa ia temui. Ketika ia menggoda seorang bartender berambut pirang dan mereka melakukan permainan kejar-kejaran seperti biasa.

"Ihihi... Dimana Shizu-chan? Aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi." ujar Izaya sambil tertawa cekikikan.

Mungkin kalau ada anak kecil yang masih polos melihat Izaya tertawa seperti setan(?) itu ia akan langsung menangis dua hari dua malam. Ok, author ditimpuk sama Izaya.*LOL*

Saat Izaya sedang berkeliling, ia melihat empat orang yang sedang berjalan. Salah satunya adalah temannya yang memakai topi. Izaya langsung mendekati mereka dan menyapa mereka dengan santai.

"Hai~" sapanya.

"Ah, Izaya," ujar pemuda yang memakai topi, Kadota.

"Ah, Izanyan~" ujar seorang gadis bertopi hitam dengan semangat.

"Nyan?" tanya Izaya bingung.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hehe..." gadis itu hanya tertawa dan ketiga temannya tahu bahwa gadis itu memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Karisawa-san membuatku penasaran saja," ujar Izaya.

Gadis otaku bernama Karisawa Erika itu tetap saja senyum-senyum gaje dan seperti yang sudah kita kira, ia sedang memikirkan adegan yaoi antara Izaya dan Shizuo. Rasanya dia ingin mimisan tiap kali membayangkannya.

"Ah, hari ini ulangtahunmu kan, Izaya? _Otanjoubi omedetou,_" ujar Erika.

"Terima kasih,"

Ketiga teman Erika juga memberi selamat kepada Izaya. Izaya hanya tersenyum saja mendapat ucapan selamat. Erika mulai memandang Izaya dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus kado bewarna hitam.

"Untukmu,"

"Wah, membuatmu repot saja. Terima kasih,"

Izaya membuka bungkus kado dari Erika dan semuanya sudah mengira bahwa yang Erika berikan kepada Izaya adalah sesuatu yang "amat luar biasa". Izaya memperhatikan lima buah buku dengan cover depan dua orang pemuda yang saling berpelukan.

"Kamu suka hadiahmu?" tanya Erika dengan wajah antusias ala fujoshi.

"Ara~ hadiahnya seperti ini. Unik sekali," jawab Izaya.

"Iya. Kamu bisa mempraktekkannya dengan Shizuo~" dan Erika mulai mimisan membayangkan adegan rated M antara Shizuo dan Izaya.

"Karisawa-san!" seru seorang pemuda otaku yang bermata sipit itu, Walker.

"Ya ampun," gumam Kadota sambil geleng-geleng disko(?).

Izaya hanya tertawa kecil dan Erika langsung bangun dari acara mimisannya. Ia langsung pergi dari mereka, tentu saja untuk mencari Shizuo. Meski Shizuo tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

"Ah, Karisawa-san pergi. Sebaiknya aku juga pergi," ujar Izaya yang pergi meninggalkan Kadota dan teman-teman. Ia masih membawa hadiah dari Erika dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar Ikebukuro lagi.

.

.

.

Erika berusaha mencari Shizuo dengan berkelilingi Ikebukuro. Mulai mencari di supermarket, bar hingga tong sampah(?). Tapi Erika tidak berhasil menemukan Shizuo. Saat ia sedang beristirahat, ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang memakai baju bartender sedang berjalan santai.

"Ah, itu Shizuo!" gumam Erika semangat.

Ia langsung mendekati Shizuo dan Shizuo terkejut melihat Erika hanya sendiri, tidak bersama teman-temannya. Erika hanya senyum-senyum gaje.*ditimpuk Erika*

"Ah, Shizuo. Aku mencarimu~" ujar Erika santai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shizuo.

"Ada keperluan sebentar. Apa kau masih bekerja?"

"Tidak. Sudah selesai."

"Baik,"

Erika langsung menghentikan langkah Shizuo dengan menceritakan kejadian tadi ketika ia bertemu dengan Izaya. Ekspresi Shizuo berubah merah(?), kuning(?), hijau(?)*lampu lalu lintas kali?*

"APA-APAAN ITU?" teriak Shizuo kencang yang mampu merusak pendengaran.

Erika hanya cengar-cengir saja melihat ekspresi Shizuo itu. Siapa yang menyangka Heiwajima Shizuo yang ditakuti banyak orang dan mendapat predikat pria terkuat di Ikebukuro adalah seme tsundere. Lihat saja wajahnya, agak _blushing _gimana gitu.

"Iya. Aku memberinya hadiah seperti itu selain karena ini hari ulang tahun Izanyan, agar Shizuo dan Izanyan bisa mempraktekkannya," ujar Erika semangat fujoshi.

"Karisawa, sampai mati pun aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu!" seru Shizuo.

"Kenapa? Apa salahnya membelikan hadiah untuk Izaya? Sekali saja..." pinta Erika dengan wajah super melas.

Shizuo berusaha menghindari tatapan melas Erika yang pasti berujung pada hal yang tidak mengenakkan. Tapi, bukan Erika namanya kalau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya. Demi adegan yaoi yang akan dia lihat nanti(?), dia harus berjuang.

"Ayolah, kasihan Izaya~"

"Untuk apa aku mengasihaninya?"

"Kasih dia hadiah. Dia pasti suka semua yang kamu beri,"

"Kalau begitu kuberi tinjuku saja!"

Erika sempat s_weatdrop _mendengar ucapan Shizuo, tapi otak fujoshi-nya bekerja saat Shizuo mengatakan hal itu. Dia langsung terdiam dan mulai membayangkan semuanya seperti adegan film.

.

.

.

_Shizuo seperti biasa mengejar Izaya, seolah menjadi kegiatan rutinnya setiap hari. Baik pagi, siang, sore dan malam. Izaya sudah bagaikan makanan pokok yang dapat dikonsumsi oleh Shizuo._

"_IZAYAA! Tunggu!" seru Shizuo yang sudah mengangkat vending machine dan melemparnya ke arah Izaya. Tapi Izaya berhasil menghindar serangan Shizuo dengan mudah._

"_Ahaha... Serangan Shizu-chan meleset~" ejek Izaya yang berlari menghindari Shizuo._

_Shizuo berusaha mengejar Izaya dengan semangat 45 dan tenaga yang sangat hebat layaknya Superman. Izaya selalu bisa menghindari serangan yang Shizuo berikan, buktinya street sign, vending machine, bangku taman, tempat sampah dan kawan-kawan hanya berserakan di jalanan._

"_Izaya!" Shizuo berhasil menyusul Izaya dan memojokkan Izaya di dekat tembok dengan kasarnya. Izaya yang berhasil ditangkap Shizuo itu sedikit merintih karena Shizuo memojokkannya dengan cara yang kasar._

"_Pelan-pelan, Shizu-chan. Sakit tahu," ujar Izaya._

"_Untukmu, aku tidak bisa pelan-pelan," ujar Shizuo lantang._

_Shizuo menatap tajam ke arah Izaya, jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga Shizuo bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Izaya yang tidak teratur itu, wajah Izaya juga mendadak memerah. Shizuo terkejut melihatnya, dia tidak tahu kenapa ia menyukai wajah Izaya yang seperti itu. Ia membelai pipi Izaya lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya, lebih tepatnya bibirnya._

"_Izaya," Shizuo menyebut nama Izaya pelan dan mencium bibir Izaya. Izaya juga tidak menolak, malah larut dalam ciuman Shizuo yang lembut dan perlahan menjadi ganas itu._

.

.

.

"KYAAA!" Erika malah berteriak dan seperti yang diduga, dia mimisan di tempat. Tingkah laku Erika yang seperti itu menarik perhatian banyak orang. Shizuo sampai malu melihat kelakuan Erika.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shizuo.

"Eh? Hihi... Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Erika sambil menahan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. "Pokoknya kau harus memberi Izanyan kado. Titik!"

Lalu Erika pergi meninggalkan Shizuo, mungkin ia ingin melanjutkan fantasi-nya tadi dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah fanfic. Lumayan, daripada idenya hilang menguap begitu saja.

Sedangkan Shizuo, mau tidak mau ia harus mencari hadiah untuk uke tercintanya, eh maksudnya untuk si kutu itu. Shizuo berusaha berpikir sambil berjalan melihat-lihat toko yang ada.

* * *

Sekarang Shizuo berdiri di depan toko souvenir, disana banyak sekali hadiah. Ia langsung masuk ke toko itu dan melihat-lihat barang yang dijual. Semuanya sangat lengkap, dan yang membuat Shizuo bingung, hadiah macam apa yang bisa ia berikan kepada kutu satu itu.

Melihat Shizuo yang frustasi memilih hadiah itu, sang penjaga toko memberanikan diri mendekati pria terkuat di Ikebukuro itu. Penjaga toko berusaha seramah mungkin kepada Shizuo, daripada Shizuo mengamuk.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya sang penjaga toko.

"Iya. Bantu aku cari hadiah," jawab Shizuo.

"Hadiah yang seperti apa?"

"Apa saja,"

Shizuo melihat sekelilingnya dan sang penjaga toko mulai kebingungan dengan hadiah yang Shizuo inginkan. Lagipula, Shizuo tidak mengatakannya secara jelas. Sang penjaga toko kembali mendekati Shizuo.

"Ano, saya harus tahu hadiah seperti apa yang ingin anda cari, jadi saya bisa membantunya." ujar sang penjaga toko.

"Aku bilang kan apa saja," ujar Shizuo gak mau kalah.

"Tapi, saya harus tahu. Mungkinkah jam tangan, baju, boneka dan semacamnya. Ah, apakah hadiah itu untuk pacar anda?"

"Eh?"

Shizuo sempat terdiam sejenak, tapi begitu memproses(?) kata pacar itu dia mulai mengamuk. Ia menatap tajam ke arah penjaga toko, otomatis membuat sang penjaga toko ketakutan.

"Tidak mungkin kutu sial itu pacarku!" seru Shizuo.

"Ma, maaf... Lalu hadiah apa yang anda cari?"

"Ada _hoodie _bulu? Itu saja."

"Ba, baik..."

Sang penjaga toko mulai mencari hadiah yang Shizuo inginkan. Tidak lama dia kembali dengan membawa hadiah yang Shizuo inginkan. Shizuo langsung membelinya dan meminta sang penjaga toko untuk membungkus hadiah itu. Setelah membayarnya, ia pergi dari toko itu.

"Akhirnya aku dapat juga hadiahnya, semoga saja Karisawa tidak memaksaku membeli hadiah untuk kutu itu." gumam Shizuo.

.

.

.

Shizuo sudah tenang karena mendapatkan apa yang dengan terpaksa ia harus beli, ia ingin pulang ke apartemennya. Shizuo memperhatikan bungkus kado yang ia bawa, bewarna biru dengan ukuran sedang.

'Lumayan,' batinnya.

Saat Shizuo sedang berjalan, ia melihat anak kecil sedang membawa kado yang memiliki warna yang sama dengannya. Mungkin anak itu ingin memberikan kado itu kepada temannya. Karena Shizuo tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan, demikian sang anak. Anak itu menabrak Shizuo dan terjatuh.

"Aduh~" keluh anak kecil itu, kado yang ia bawa jatuh demikian juga kado milik Shizuo.

"Ah, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Shizuo yang membantu anak itu untuk berdiri.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa," Shizou membantu anak itu berdiri dan memberikan kado yang jatuh itu.

"Ini milikmu,"

"Terima kasih,"

Lalu anak kecil itu pergi meninggalkan Shizuo, Shizuo hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke apartemennya. Mungkin, ia bisa menyerahkan hadiah itu kepada Izaya nanti malam. Ia malu harus mencari kutu itu di Ikebukuro dan memberikannya di hadapan banyak orang. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya?

* * *

Hari sudah malam dan sepertinya Izaya mulai bosan mencari Shizuo, ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya yang berada di Shinjuku. Dengan santainya ia melangkah kembali ke apartemennya itu.

"Ah, aku tidak bertemu Shizu-chan. Gak asyik~"keluh Izaya ketika ia sampai di apartemennya.

Izaya langsung masuk dan mulai bekerja sebagai informan, ada beberapa kasus yang harus ia selidiki. Seharian ini ia bermain saja di Ikebukuro, maklum mengobati rasa rindu dengan Shizuo. Tapi, orang yang dicari malah tidak ada.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar jam sembilan malam, Shizuo berniat mendatangi apartemen Izaya untuk memberikannya kado yang dia beli tadi. Dari tadi dia berusaha menghindari orang-orang yang ia kenal, agar tidak bertanya macam-macam tentang kado yang dia beli.

Tidak lama Shizuo telah sampai di apartemen Izaya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa mendatangi apartemen kutu sial yang notabene adalah musuh bebuyutannya itu. Ah, namanya juga "benci" alias benar-benar cinta.*ditabok Shizou*

Shizuo menekan bel dan tidak lama Izaya membuka pintu. Ia terkejut melihat sosok yang selama satu hari ini tidak ia temukan. Izaya hanya tersenyum, senyum yang menjengkelkan bagi Shizuo.

"Ara, Shizu-chan~ kenapa kamu kesini?" tanya Izaya.

"Kalau bukan karena dipaksa Karisawa, aku tidak mau memberikanmu ini," ujar Shizuo langsung yang memberikan sebuah kado.

Izaya terkejut bukan main. Shizuo memberinya kado di hari ulang tahunnya? Sepertinya Shizuo telah mengalami amnesia mendadak dan lupa bahwa Izaya adalah musuh bebuyutannya.

"Kenapa kamu kasih aku kado?"

"Kamu mau atau tidak!"

Izaya hanya tersenyum dan menerima kado dari Shizuo. Ia memperhatikan kado dengan bungkus bewarna biru itu. Shizuo yang melihat Izaya menerima kadonya itu merasa lega, setidaknya ia tidak sia-sia mengeluarkan uang.

"Terima kasih, Shizu-chan. Aku buka ya?"

"Silahkan."

Izaya membuka kadonya itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat isi dari kado tersebut. Izaya berusaha menahan tawanya, Shizuo yang tadinya tidak peduli mulai memperhatikan Izaya. Alhasil Shizuo terkejut melihat Izaya memegang sebuah boneka.

"AH! Kenapa boneka?" teriak Shizuo.

"Hihi... Selera Shizu-chan lucu juga ya? Memberiku boneka ini," ujar Izaya santai dan memegang boneka beruang itu.

"Aku tidak membelikanmu boneka. Pasti tertukar saat aku bertabrakan dengan anak kecil,"

"Ahahaha... Tidak apa-apa. Ini juga bagus."

Wajah Shizuo tiba-tiba memerah melihat Izaya yang menerima kadonya itu. Meski tidak sesuai, dan boneka itu terkesan seperti anak kecil atau mungkin lebih cocok diberikan kepada seorang gadis tapi Shizuo tidak menyesal.

"Boneka ini kuberi nama Shizu-chan," ujar Izaya yang memeluk bonekanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shizuo heran.

"Kan boneka ini darimu. Jadi kuberi nama sepertimu. Mungkin boneka ini sama bodohnya denganmu.

"Apa katamu?"

"Ahaha... Bercanda."

Shizuo melihat Izaya tertawa lepas dan tersenyum, bukan senyum menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Shizuo tidak pernah melihat Izaya tersenyum manis seperti itu. Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Izaya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Eh? Mmm..." Izaya terkejut karena Shizuo tiba-tiba menciumnya. Ia hanya memejamkan mata, menerima ciuman Shizuo itu.

Tidak lama Shizuo melepas ciumannya dan melihat wajah Izaya yang memerah, wajahnya juga sama merahnya. Sepertinya mereka berdua malu dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kapan Shizuo mencium Izaya? Mungkin ini sejarah dalam hidup mereka.

"Shizu-chan," gumam Izaya.

"Wajahmu merah tuh," ledek Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan juga,"

Mereka berdua kembali berciuman dengan mesranya di depan pintu apartemen Izaya. Tidak peduli dimana lagi, mereka hanya ingin merasakan kemesraan yang datang pada mereka saat ini.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Izaya kembali berjalan-jalan santai menuju Ikebukuro. Seperti biasanya, hobinya yang melihat manusia-manusia itu memang tidak bisa hilang. Tidak lama ia melihat Kadota dan teman-teman sedang bersama dengan Shizuo.

"Ne, ne, Shizuo-kun, kado apa yang kau berikan pada Izanyan?" tanya Erika antusias.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab Shizuo.

"Curang~"

"Hai, semuanya~" sapa Izaya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ah, Izaya," ujar Kadota.

"Izanyan, kebetulan sekali!" seru Erika dan mendekati Izaya. "Kemarin Shizuo-kun kasih kado apa?"

"Kado yang manis sekali," jawab Izaya.

"Eh? Apa itu?"

"Boneka beruang."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Izaya, wajah Shizuo sedikit memerah. Tentu saja, memberikan hadiah boneka kepada seorang pemuda dan hadiah itu dari seorang pemuda itu terasa agak ganjil kan? Erika dengan otak fujoshi-nya mulai menatap Shizuo dan Izaya secara bergantian.

"KYAAA!" seru Erika dan kembali mimisan di tempat.

"Eh? Karisawa-san?" lagi-lagi Walker harus mengurus teman otaku-nya itu yang mulai membayangkan yang aneh-aneh.

"Ahaha... Ternyata Shizu-chan romantis. Tapi, hadiahnya seperti anak kecil," ledek Izaya.

"Apa katamu, kutu?" Shizuo kembali kesal dan mengambil tong sampah terdekat. Ia melemparkannya pada Izaya dan Izaya berhasil menghindar.

"Ahaha... Serangan Shizu-chan meleset,"

"Tunggu!"

Dan dimulailah hari dimana Shizuo kembali mengejar Izaya. Izaya hanya tertawa lepas dan Shizou tentu dengan rasa kesal masih berusaha menghajar Izaya. Erika yang melihat mereka berdua saling kejar-kejaran dari jauh kembali mimisan.

"KYAA! Mereka... Oohh~" Erika kembali mimisan di tempat, membuat teman-temannya kerepotan.

**The End**

A/N: Baik, akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Fic ini khusus untuk ultah Izaya. Saat ultah Shizuo, aku tidak sempat membuat fic.

Mohon review dari minna-san...^^


End file.
